The present invention relates to a network power supply voltage adaptor and related method and network bus system and, in particular, but not exclusively, to a fieldbus power supply adaptor, and related system and method.
Bus network systems are commonly employed in situations where a variety of signals including power, control and measurement signals are to be delivered to, returned from, a variety of networked terminal devices. In many instances, the certainty with which a signal of particular characteristic, and in particular its voltage level, can be supplied to a network device can prove critical to the effective/safe operation of the device and even the whole network system. This is particularly the case in scenarios where the presence and operation of the various network devices may also have an impact on the signals supplied throughout the network and particularly by way of a common bus system.
In many instances, the bus system has to operate in accordance with specifications and set standards where it can prove disadvantageously limiting and inappropriate to rely on the compliance of such separate network devices in order to achieve overall bus system compliance. The architecture of such known systems can further prove disadvantageous in placing constraints on the location and physical size of the network and, in particular, the network bus system.